


But you didn't

by The_Fujoshi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fujoshi/pseuds/The_Fujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>okay. Spn story. Destiel. Erm some stuff might be wrong. And some stuff I made up. Enjoy~<br/>THeres Also EreRi!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Supernatural (Destiel)

Remember the time when I didn't listen to you? I thought you would not trust me again. But you didn't.

Remember when I sided Zachariah? I thought you would abandon me, but you didn't.

Remember when I defied you and helped Crowley? I thought you would hate me for the rest of your life, but you didn't.

Remember when I opened Purgatory? I thought you would not care about me and leave me there, but you didn't.

Remember when I broke Sam's wall? I thought you would get mad at me but you didn't.

There were alot of things I did, and that I wanted to make up to you after you returned from your hunting trip.

  _But you didn't..._


	2. Shingeki no Kyojin (Ereri)

_Hey Levi, Can you hear me?_

* * *

Remember when I shouted at everyone in the court? I thought that you were going to let the Military Police have me. But you didn't.

Remember the time when I didn't clean the attic properly? I thought you were going to kick me. But you didn't.

Remember when I turned into a titan by accident while trying to pick up the spoon? I thought you were going to let your squad kill me. But you didn't.

Remember the time when you lost your squad due to my carelessness? I thought you were going to get mad at me. But you didn't.

Also, remember when I nearly ate Annie? I thought you were going to kill me then too. But you didn't. 

I'm sorry that I doubted you.

It was things like this that made me want to repay you. To make it up to you on your birthday. After you came back from one of your expeditions.

_But you didn't..._


End file.
